Ropa nueva
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: El único consuelo que le quedaba fue que la ropa de niño era realmente cómoda. Aunque no evitaría que Levi, el pequeño gran capitán, matara a todos los involucrados. Empezando con Eren, por no darle una opinión de su nuevo vestuario. [Spoilers del manga]


**Ropa nueva**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y de todos los demás que posean los derechos.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del manga. Insinuaciones de Levi/Eren.

**Nota:** Hecho para la tabla 'Alevosías' de fandom-insano.

* * *

—Señor, han llegado las provisiones que mandó el Comandante Smith —mencionó el rubio Arlert mientras hizo el saludo típico del ejército. Levi pudo ver que el sudor resbalaba por su piel y eso le pareció asqueroso. Entendía que cargar todas las cajas era un gran esfuerzo, pero todos sabían que no se podían presentar frente al Capitán oliendo a rayos. Ya castigaría a ese chiquillo.

—Bien —Levi retomó la lectura de aquel importante documento que Erwin le había dejado en su pasada visita. Smith le dijo que se trataba de los nombres de aquellas personas que debían vigilar mientras planeaban la utópica revolución. Sin duda, fue algo que no le agradó al de ojos grises, él no tenía tiempo de vigilar cada paso de las personas, con Eren tenía suficiente.

Pero un día logrará arrancarle el otro brazo al rubio gigante, nadie se atrevía a pedirle tal cosa y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevía a ser más alto que él.

Levi suspiró, al parecer si había gente con los pantalones bien puestos para hacerlo. Empezando por ese chiquillo del demonio llamado Eren "me—toco—pensando—en—matar—a—los—titanes" Yeager.

Recordó, de pronto, hablando de pantalones que...

—¿Señor? —Arlert susurró nervioso y eso sólo molestó al Capitán.

—¿Sigues aquí? Lárgate de una vez, estoy ocupado —en realidad no lo estaba, pero ese mocoso siempre le cayó mal.

—Capitán, la Líder de Escuadrón Hanji le mandó un paquete, dijo que era urgente —el niño le entregó una caja con una pequeña nota y salió del estudio como alma que lleva el titán colosal, de seguro recordando todas esas palizas que le dio a Yeager por irrumpir sus momentos de tranquilidad.

Levi, dejando de pensar en cosas sin sentido, se acercó con cierto recelo a la caja. No confiaba en las intenciones de Hanji, nunca. La loca siempre salía con sus ideas raras que la hacían mereecedora de palizas épicas; en eso se parecía mucho al mocoso de Eren.

Tomó la nota y con el ceño fruncido la leyó:

"_Levi, enano sin sentido del humor, mi querido Erwin me comentó que le hiciste un pequeñísimo encargo —del tamaño de tu diminuta estatura— muy interesante. Mi amado chico de enormes cejas estuvo realmente ocupado estos días, así que yo fui la encargada de conseguir tus cosas. _

_De antemano, me disculpó porque sólo fui capaz de encontrar ropa de tu talla en ese estilo. No te molestes, ¡vamos! Usar ropa de niños entrando a la pubertad no tiene nada de malo, tal vez y hasta te digan que has rejuvenecido quince años y así cierta persona –de ojos color esmeralda– por fin se fije en ti como el hombre que eres._

_Sin más, me despido. _

_Hanji Zoe, la mejor líder de escuadrón dentro y fuera de las murallas._

_PD: Todo fue idea de Erwin_".

El Capitán arrugó la nota y la rompió en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa estúpida cuatro ojos a comprarle ropa de adolescente? Oh, sí, cuando ella llegara correría sangre, su sangre de loca. Erwin también se llevaría su golpiza, el muy mal nacido debió reírse de lo lindo.

"_Suspira, Levi. Una escoba, dos trapeadores, tres jabones de barra, cuatro botellas de detergente, cinco aromatizantes..._"

Y así pasó medio hora el de cabellos negros, murmurando con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilamente y llegando a doscientos cuarenta y siete productos de limpieza.

Estaba sumemente molesto cuando abrió la caja y sacó unos pantalones de su talla, eso sí, de una tela rara que estaba de moda entre los jóvenes; mezclilla, algo así la llamaban. Apretó la mandíbula, esa loca por fin moriría con los golpes que le daría.

Sacó una camisa de manga larga color blanco y una playera bastante sencilla color verde. Con gran resignación se cambió de ropas, las suyas se encontraban bastante gastadas. Era ponerse la ropa que la cuatro ojos le mandó o estar desnudo en la improvisada base donde dormían.

Cuando salió del estudio, se dio cuenta que era ya la hora de la cena, pues todos los chiquillos molestos estaban comiendo en la mesa. Se sentó en la silla principal sin gracia alguna y haciendo mucho ruido. Los mocosos al instante callaron y lo miraron como si se tratara de un titán a punto de comérselos.

—Al primero que haga un comentario sobre mi ropa, lo mandaré al calabozo sin brazos ni piernas.

Eren se estremeció al oír la amenaza, claro que él quería decir algo, pero las palabras murieron dentro de su boca. Levi se dio cuenta que un leve sonrojo apareció en el chico titán.

La que no se dejó intimidar fue Ackerman, que viendo la oportunidad perfecta para molestarlo, dijo con toda la sorna del mundo:

—Vaya, Capitán. ¿Tan acomplejado está de su edad que quiere ocultarlo usando ropas de niño? Pero supongo que es de esperarse, tal vez sea lo único que encuentre de su talla.

La insubordinación de la chiquilla Ackerman jamás sería perdonada. Pobre de Eren, ahora sí se quedaría solo en el mundo.

Pero antes de que pudiese tomar sus espadas, Eren tomó a Ackerman del brazo y la sacó del comedor, bajo la nerviosa mirada de todos. Levi cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar su hermoso mantra "_una escoba, dos trapeadores, tres jabones de barra, cuatro botellas de detergente, cinco aromatizantes..._"

El único consuelo que le quedaba era que la ropa de niño era realmente cómoda. Aunque no evitaría que Levi, el pequeño gran capitán, matara a todos los involucrados. Empezando con Eren, por no darle una opinión de su nuevo vestuario.

Fin.


End file.
